


【美苏泛生】魔王应该知道的一百件事

by Akaeatthemup



Series: 天鹅湖 [2]
Category: Mirror Mirror (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Prince!Charles, Prind of Evil!Andrew
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 魔王奥尔科特引诱了一位不喜欢公主的王子。
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Andrew Alcott
Series: 天鹅湖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【美苏泛生】魔王应该知道的一百件事

**魔王应该知道的一百件事**

CP：Charles Brandon/Andrew Alcott 

分级：PG-13 

警告：关于《天鹅湖》的另一个想法，非常愚蠢，一切情节都仰仗一颗热爱胡扯的心。文中提到的所有生物均有大量二设，请勿当真。 

**第一件事：魔王应该通晓咒语的运行**

起因是，Alcott决定去引诱一只王子。 

如果白雪现在还是人类的模样，她肯定会摇着头，说：“Andy，不是‘一只王子’，而是‘一个王子’。”但她现在只是一只不能说话的天鹅，于是她只好摇了摇自己纤长的颈项。但Alcott还是立刻心领神会：“好吧，是‘一个王子’。不管怎么样，我一定会把你变回来的。” 

她用翅膀拍拍他，示意他不要自责。作为魔王的青梅竹马，她早就习惯了Alcott冒失的性格和爱闯祸的毛病，也理解没有父母照顾的长生种能顺利活下来多么不容易，Alcott能掌握这么多咒语已经很出色了，她不会过分责怪他。“我们可以慢慢解决这件事。”她想这么说，但Alcott急不可耐、跃跃欲试——他觉得这个办法万无一失。 

“想想看，一个王子，我之前怎么没有想到呢！故事里总是需要一个王子来解除咒语的，他们就像……嗯……一个药引、一根点火索、一把钥匙，有了王子，你一定能变回人类！” 

天鹅歪着头看他，他也歪着头看天鹅。 

“就这么定了，我们去找一只王子！” 

天鹅摇摇头。 

“一个王子！”他纠正道。 

**第二件事：魔王应该远离王子**

起因是，Charles发现了一只魔王。 

他可不是哪些没有和长生种打过交道的愣头青，他知道应该怎样对付吸血鬼、怎样在海上避开塞壬、怎样驯服一匹飞马，自然也对咒术有所了解。换句话说吧，那只魔王在靠近他的瞬间，他就知道了。他手上的银指环震个不停，而银是对魔法最敏感的金属，一旦它开始震动，就说明周围有咒波出现。 

Charles立刻握紧了自己的十字弓，却发现那只魔王懵懵懂懂、冒冒失失、莽莽撞撞地闯进了囚禁咒的法阵里，但法阵对他不起作用，他也对此毫无知觉，只是张开自己黑色的羽翼，像一只黑天鹅一般降落在了临近的阳台上。魔王以为自己的隐身咒没有被看破，但其实Charles每天都会用圣水洗过眼睛，以保证自己能发现魔物的动静，因此他完全能看清魔王的一举一动。 

那是个尚未成年的魔王，羽翼还未丰满，面容年轻，Charles猜测他甚至不到两百岁。他像一只好奇的松鼠一样靠近自己，在阳台的围栏上轻盈地跳来跳去，他打算用咒语将Charles引到湖边去，Charles便顺着他的意图往湖边走，想看看他究竟想做什么。 

湖边，穿着白裙的女孩在月光下翩翩起舞，轻盈得像一只天鹅。说实话，那位姑娘的确很美，换做平常他绝对不会拒绝这样的女孩，但现在他对魔王更在意，于是女孩的舞告一段落后，他走向魔王躲藏的那棵树，把他揪了出来。 

“为什么你能发现我？”魔王叫道，他的女孩也飞奔过来护住他。 

“我应该先问问，你为什么要把我引到这里吧？”他抽出剑指着魔王，却发现他的眼中闪过一丝懊恼。 

“你没有爱上她么？”他忽视了那把剑，而是握住女孩的肩将她向前推，似乎想让他看看清女孩的样貌。 

“呃……”Charles有些愣神，“没有人会一下就坠入爱河吧？” 

“你必须爱上她！” 女孩试图安抚他，但魔王不肯听从任何劝告。 

“我可想不出任何需要我爱上一个陌生女孩的理由，亲爱的。” 

魔王缩了缩下巴，似乎在对他称呼自己的方式表示不满，随后他的表情迅速变得凝重而阴沉：“在爱上她前，你不能走。” 

他站起身来抓住了Charles的衣领，Charles只感觉到身子一轻，就完全失去了意识，等他醒来，他发现自己躺在一个堆满杂物的房间里，躺在一堆布满尘埃的软垫上。魔法对他产生的影响还没有消除，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，发现脚下是一堆银质餐具，刀和叉混在一起叮当作响，一旁还散落着酒杯和银盘，都做工精细的上好银具，却被弃之如履。他用脚把它们拨到一边，正想走出房间，一只天鹅突然闯进来，砰的一下掉到了他的怀里。紧接着，魔王也拍打着黑翼冲进来，看见他怀里的天鹅，一把将它夺了过去。 

“别随意抱她！”魔王皱着眉头，把天鹅头上乱掉的羽毛梳理整齐，然后看看他，又看看怀里的天鹅，突然把它又塞进Charles怀里。“不对，你们应该培养一下感情。” 

Charles愣愣地看着天鹅，天鹅也沉默地看着他。“这是什么意思？” 

“你们，”魔王指指他和天鹅，“应该好好培养感情。” 

“为什么？”随着Charles开始盯着魔王，天鹅也转过头去看他。 

“我们需要一只王子帮白雪解除咒语。” 

天鹅沉默地盯着魔王，左右甩了甩头。 

“好吧，‘一个’王子。白雪，这不重要！”他对着天鹅大喊，但天鹅开始在Charles怀里扑腾，继而高声啼叫起来，似乎在反驳他的话。 

Charles感觉自己被卷进了一个奇怪的事件里，他打断开始争吵的天鹅与魔王，大喊道：“这里有没有人能把事情的经过完完整整的告诉我！” 

魔王和天鹅都安静了下来，两秒后，魔王开口说：“事实上，除了你之外，现在这里没有人类。” 

他早该料到！ 

Charles痛苦地捂住了自己的额头。 

**第三件事：魔王应该维护自己的声誉**

魔王Alcott决定他们应该坐下来，一起喝杯茶，交流一下感情。白雪觉得这是个好主意，Charles的意见则没人在意——毕竟，他是这座城堡里唯一的人类。 

于是他们坐下来一起喝茶，Alcott说今天阳光很好，应该到东边的第二个房间里去，于是他们便坐在被太阳晒得暖烘烘的靠枕上，捧着茶杯。白雪则坐在一张软垫上，面前的点心都被撕成一片一片的，方便她扁平的嘴进食。Alcott一连把几个小蛋糕塞进嘴里，把整张嘴都塞满了，看起来十分滑稽。 

Charles听说过魔王的故事。据说他和狼人起了争执，盛怒之下将狼人撕成碎片扔到山崖底下；据说他打翻了神庙里的冥河水，导致整个国家洪水泛滥；据说他和巨龙为了争夺一只金杯大打出手，还因此撞倒了两座山峰；据说他将一座火山拆开，就为了取一捧岩浆清洗自己的翅膀…… 但现在他眼前的魔王却不像故事里的那样凶恶残忍，也不像故事里说得那样阴险狡猾。诚恳地说，Alcott把小蛋糕塞得满嘴都是的样子，和Charles那条猎犬吃饭的样子实在太过相像，无论从哪个角度，都没法和故事里的魔王对应上，于是Charles Brandon决定发挥传说中王子的固有的没事找事特点、试探着问：“听说你和狼人打过架？” 

“噢，是啊，”Alcott吃力咽下嘴里的蛋糕回答道，“我差点被他扭断头上的角！不过我也把他的犬牙扒下来了，不算太丢脸。” 

“听说你打翻过冥河水？” 

“别提了，那绝对是我做过的最蠢的事情之一，那瓶所谓的冥河水不过是三头犬的尿！” 

“那么，和巨龙争一只金杯？” 

“那个金杯？就在你身后。”Charles转过身去，看见一只镶着巨大宝石的金杯被塞在堆满破布的木箱里，“黑龙都是赖皮鬼，原本说好了猜出三个谜题就能得到金杯，结果我答对之后他又反悔，我只好和他打了一架。” 

“听说你和巨龙打架的时候弄倒了两座山？” 

Alcott大笑起来：“你说那两座小土坡？那是黑龙伸懒腰的时候弄倒的！它自从上一次蜕鳞之后就懒得出奇，好几年都不出来活动一次，结果胖得差点把自己的洞穴挤破！” 

“那么拆掉火山也是谣言吧？” 

“拆掉火山？我为什么要拆掉火山？” 

“为了……呃……清洗翅膀？” 

Alcott瞪大眼睛，似乎在怀疑说出这句话的人是不是脑子有问题，Charles则感到深深的受骗感，同时也暗暗谴责自己的愚蠢。这些故事可笑至极，怎么会有生物用岩浆清洗翅膀呢？他将视线转到Alcott身后黑亮的羽翼上，开始猜测那些羽毛都是怎么打理的。 

“你用什么清洗自己的翅膀？” 

“用沙子。” 

Charles怀疑自己是不是听错了。“用什么？” 

“用沙子。麻雀告诉我的，用沙子洗澡对翅膀有好处，而且也不会弄湿衣服，非常方便。” 

Charles觉得自己无法理解这个世界，还是安静地喝茶比较好，然而这时他看见白雪把头埋在茶杯里睡着了，半个喙都浸泡在茶水中。 

“白雪喜欢这样。” 

“为什么？”他不禁瞪大了眼睛。 

“因为她喜欢。” 

**第四件事：魔王应该善于言辞**

趁着白雪睡着的时候，Alcott决定带他在城堡里转转。魔王拍着翅膀飞在前面，带他参观自己空空如也的兵器库和满满当当的食物储存室，Charles很疑惑，如果他不需要兵器，那为什么要建一个兵器库呢？ 

“其实我的父母收藏了很多刀剑之类的东西，但是我不记得我把它们放在哪了……”Alcott挠挠头，又带着他在几件堆满杂物的房间里翻找了好久，才在一堆破地图下面找到了几把宝剑，因为疏于保养，都已经布满灰尘，有些还生了锈。Alcott把半个身子埋在一个大木箱里，又翻出几把斧子和弯刀。 

“这是我父亲最喜欢的一把刀！”他举起一把象牙柄的弯刀，“这上面刻着宙斯和丽达的故事，你看！”他把一个裸女正和天鹅缠绵的浮雕指给他看，Charles突然很想知道这把刀的原主人是出于什么样的意图才会把这样一个故事刻在自己的武器上。 

Alcott又带着他参观自己的书房，里面堆放着一本本厚重的书，上面用金箔描绘藤叶，用靛蓝涂抹星空，红色点缀其中，用于勾画树上的石榴和成熟的葡萄串。他注意到角落放着靠枕和薄被，看得出来，Alcott经常在这里看书，旁边烧尽的蜡烛也是佐证。 

他们游荡到花园里，路过一张爬满月季的秋千时，Alcott说：“那是白雪最喜欢的秋千，可是她被我变成天鹅之后就再也没有坐过。” 

Charles看着他把枯萎的月季从藤蔓上摘下扔到一旁，问道：“你为什么会把她变成天鹅？” 

Alcott在秋千上坐下，肩膀垮了下来。“因为……我想试验一个新咒语。” 

起因是，Andrew Alcott发现了一本新书。 

自从父母去世后，Alcott就只能从父母的藏书中学习作为魔王的必要知识，尽管血统里的魔力让他天生就比其他长生种更强大，但因为没有一个指导者，他不知道该怎么驾驭自己的能力，只能一点点摸索。他像个蹩脚法师一样学习法术，因为不得要领，常常会闹出笑话。他曾经差点烧掉自己的翅膀，就因为弄错了咒语的一个音节。其他的长生种总是嘲笑他是最差劲的魔王，Alcott也没法反驳他们，因为他知道自己的父亲作为魔王时是多么的威风，尽管他在自己一百岁的时候就去世了，而那时他只能算是个孩子。他的母亲则是银龙的第十个孩子，传说她能通过歌声进行预言，可惜Alcott没有遗传她的能力，只继承了她在猜谜方面的天赋。 

上一次独角兽在森林里出没的时候，他在地下室里发现了一本书，上面记载着如何把人变成天鹅、以获得飞翔的能力的咒语。因为天生就有一对翅膀，他用不上这个咒语，便请来白雪帮忙试验，却再也没法把女孩从天鹅变回人类。除此之外，这个咒语还产生了意想不到的奇怪效果：每到太阳升起，她就会变成天鹅，夜幕降临后才能恢复原样。Alcott为此翻遍了父母的藏书、和一条擅长咒术的红龙打了一架、绑架了十五个巫师，都没能解除白雪身上的魔法，最后他决定去找一个王子，并且让他爱上她。 

“白雪是我见过的最好、最亲切的姑娘，她善良、温柔、聪明、舞跳得很棒，她还教会了我击剑。”Alcott笑眯眯地说，“你肯定会喜欢她的。” 

Charles耸耸肩：“可在我看来，她就是一只普通的天鹅。” 

“你没有注意到她的羽毛多好看么？又白又蓬松，就算变成天鹅，她也是最美的天鹅。” 

“那也还是一只天鹅，”Charles摊摊手，“对不起，我没法爱上一只天鹅。” 

“你昨晚明明看到她的样子了！”Alcott指控道，“她难道不可爱么？” 

“嗯……事实上，我没看清她的样子，你的咒语弄得我头晕眼花的。” 

Alcott踢了一脚草皮，懊恼地说：“难怪你没有爱上她！”他又拍拍他的肩，“放心吧，今晚你就会爱上她的。” 

夜幕降临时，他们回到城堡里，白雪已经变回了人类，正在院子里专心致志地追赶一只野天鹅。 

“白雪！”Alcott想要上去拥抱她，但她挥挥手，示意他不要过来。她一步步逼近那只天鹅，一把抓住它的翅膀把它拎了起来。 

“Andy，我们今晚吃烤鹅吧！” 

“请问，你要吃自己的同类么？”Charles问道。 

漂亮姑娘皱起眉头，说：“放尊重点，阁下，它可不是我的同类，我是人类、它是天鹅。再说了，这只天鹅实在太烦人了，它一直用喙撞我。” 

Alcott和Charles一齐看向那只天鹅。Alcott说：“白雪，它可能，是想向你求爱。” 

“噢。”白雪盯着天鹅，天鹅也可怜巴巴地盯着她，然后白雪说：“那我更不能浪费它的爱意了。” 

他们瓜分了那只可怜的野天鹅。好好享用了饱含爱意的鲜美鹅肉后，他们开始下双陆棋打发时间。Alcott连续输掉三局，自暴自弃地退出棋局到厨房去拿点心，于是Charles替补上场，和上一轮的赢家比赛。两个人比分咬得很紧，最后以白雪的险胜告终。Alcott捧着点心在一旁看着，每当白雪赢到一分，他就会把甜点喂到她嘴里。Charles一边被点心诱惑着，一边被白雪的红棋压制，把牙齿咬得咯咯直响，对面的一对青梅竹马发现了，不约而同地朝他咧嘴一笑，连嘴角扬起的弧度都一模一样。 

游戏结束、互道晚安之后，Alcott把白雪送回她的房间，然后急匆匆地到杂物房找Charles。在那张用几张软垫草草铺成的床上，Alcott扑打着翅膀问：“怎么样，你有没有爱上她？” 

“嗯……抱歉，没有。” 

“怎么可能！她又聪明、又可爱、又温柔，她今天还赢了你三次！”Alcott比出数字的手指直直戳到Charles面前。 

“爱是需要时间培养的，有点耐心，亲爱的。” 

魔王皱起眉，挪动着肩膀，连带着翅膀也四处拍打。“我不喜欢你那样叫我。” 

“哪样？‘亲爱的’？” 

“这让我不舒服。” 

“那你想让我怎么叫你，亲爱的？” 

Alcott的翅膀狠狠抽到他的脸上，让他顿时眼冒金星。 

“别这样叫我，我说了。”Alcott飞出了房间。 

**第五件事：魔王不应轻信他人**

早上，Alcott出门了，变回天鹅的白雪坐在她的专属软垫上晒着太阳。 

“Alcott呢？”天鹅挥挥翅膀：出去了。 

“我们谈谈？”天鹅甩甩羽毛：好啊。 

“Alcott在撮合我们，你应该知道吧？”天鹅点点头：当然。 

“我必须说，我不太可能喜欢上你。”天鹅瞪他一眼。：谢谢，我也一样。 

“你对我也没有什么感觉，对吧？”天鹅动动翅膀，做出下棋的动作：你只有棋术还行。 

“但是你也不爱Alcott？”天鹅摇摇头，又点点头：我们只是最好的朋友。 

“噢，好，我明白了。”Charles笑起来，天鹅扭过头去不再理他，但它突然意识到了什么，转过头去狠狠盯着Charles，然而王子已经脚步轻快地走出了房间。 

Alcott回到城堡的时候收获两个拥抱，一个来自王子，一个来自天鹅。他皱着眉推开王子，但是高兴地接受了天鹅，并且抱着它一路飞进城堡。 

“我在路上遇到了Solo，他告诉我这附近有一种好吃的蘑菇，叫做松露。”Alcott不知从哪里掏出把一把黑色的丑东西，上面布满细密的鳞状纹路，看上去像长了孢子的鹅卵石。 

Charles用手指碰了碰那玩意儿，说：“它看起来不好吃。” 

“我也觉得，但Solo说把它切碎和肉一起炖香极了。虽然Solo经常骗人，但没人比他更会享受了，我们一定要试试。”Alcott把松露收起来，转身往厨房飞去。 

“Solo是谁？”Charles向白雪问道，白雪苦思冥想，用翅膀做出好几个手势也没能让Charles明白她的话，只好衔起一只笔在纸上画了一匹正往湖里跳的马——凯尔派。 

Charles听说过凯尔派，这种精灵常常会在湖边徘徊，变成野马或者俊美的男子引诱旅人，并把他们溺死，以保护自己的湖泊。 

“他们真的会淹死所有靠近湖泊的人么？”Charles问。 

白雪拍打翅膀，表示这是无稽之谈。凯尔派都有洁癖，他们厌恶尸体在湖中腐烂的气味，因此经常会警告即将溺死的人，或者将试图自杀的人救起。这个流言中只有一点是真的：凯尔派长得都很美。白雪告诉Charles，她见过Solo几次，这只湖泊精灵单单靠自己的脸就有魅惑人心的能力，看着他那双蓝眼睛时，没人能拒绝。也因此，凯尔派都很自恋，他们常常在湖边照自己的影子，觉得世界上再也没有比自己更美的人了。有时候，他们甚至会因为靠近湖泊的人不够好看而刁难他们。 

Charles再次感觉到传说的不可相信，但传说之所以成为传说，也许正是因为它们脱离现实，毕竟现实远远没有传说那么戏剧性。 

等他们说完，Alcott从厨房带回一盘松露炖鸡，他们围坐在餐桌前等着品尝凯尔派所说的美味，但他们吃下第一口吼却愣住了。 

“我没尝出这和普通的炖鸡有什么不同……”Alcott使劲闻着盘子里的鸡肉，“虽然有一股很浓的坚果味……” 

“还有大蒜和……臭鸡蛋的味道……”Charles说着，白雪在一旁用力点头。 

“难道凯尔派的舌头和我们的不一样么？”Alcott用勺子戳着鸡肉，没有人说话，他们静静吃完了这一餐。晚上，他们继续吃掉中午剩下的鸡肉，晚餐后，白雪一边把茶灌进嘴里一边说：“现在我觉得那股味道闻起来像臭脚。” 

Charles和Alcott面面相觑，发现这真是个无比贴切的形容。 

**第六件事：魔王应该善用吸引力**

“你喜欢上她了么？”当Alcott第六次这样问他时，他的答案仍然和前五次一样： 

“耐心点，Alcott，爱是需要时间培养的。” 

“我很有耐心了！”魔王不满地挥舞着翅膀，这次Charles记得要躲开它们，“你们需要多多约会，了解对方！” 

“我们这周已经遵照你的安排约会四次了，魔王大人，”Charles不确定应不应该对Alcott说破他和白雪对对方毫无兴趣这点，“你应该顺其自然。” 

“你们需要一点火花。”Alcott说，Charles很好奇他都是从哪里知道这些词语的：火花、契机、私会、隐秘……一个魔王似乎不需要知道这些词。 

“例如说？” 

“一个吻之类的。” 

Charles突然有了一个主意。“也许你可以帮我？” 

“帮你什么？” 

“跟我练习一下。” 

“吻？” 

“对。” 

Alcott盯着他，眼神里带着不信任。 

“以免我亲白雪的时候咬到她，或者磕到她的嘴唇。” 

Alcott沉默地盯着他，Charles则笑眯眯地回视。 

“好吧，我会帮你的，看着白雪的份上……虽然这有点怪。” 

“没什么奇怪的。” 

“好吧。” 

Alcott坐近他，把手放在他的肩上，侧着头寻找一个合适的角度，然后在他唇上贴了一下。 

“这样么？” 

“不对，你应该等我来亲你，你现在是白雪，记得么？” 

“好吧。” 

他们尝试第二次。Charles捏着Alcott的下巴吻上去，轻轻啃咬他的唇让他张开嘴，然后用舌头舔舐他紧闭的牙齿，好让他进一步敞开。王子探入舌头让这个吻充满潮湿和黏腻，但Alcott在他试图舔他的上颚时咬了他。 

“这很怪！”魔王一边说着，一边抹掉自己唇上的唾液。因为亲吻，他的唇变成樱桃的颜色，看起来美味诱人。 

“这在人类的世界里很正常，如果你很爱一个人，你们就会吻得很深入。”Charles搭在他肩上的手稍稍用力，“我们再多试几次。” 

于是他们尝试第三次、第四次。这两次的吻涉及到尖利的犬牙、敏感的舌根和细密排列的牙齿，王子探寻着魔王身上柔和的那一面，发现它们藏得并不深，只是需要多多试探；魔王则发现原来触碰还可以产生电流和热量。 

“我觉得脸很热。”魔王把手背贴在自己的脸颊上，同时用翅膀用力扇风。 

“这很正常，我的脸也很热，你可以摸摸看。”王子拉着他的手贴到自己脸上，魔王觉得奇怪，明明人类的温度这么高，为什么他们还不会脸红？因为三颗心脏的迅速跳动，他的脸像个即将爆炸的火山一样滚烫火红，Charles的脸却还是平常的颜色。 

等脸上的温度稍微降下来，他们又尝试了第五次和第六次。这个过程就像孵化一枚蛋，需要亲密的贴合与温柔的安抚，需要热度，需要水分，需要耐心与毅力。他们毫不气馁地继续尝试，直到彼此贴合、水乳交融，再次亲近也不会尴尬为止。 

“你觉得怎么样？”王子喘着气问。 

“挺舒服的。”魔王喘着气答。 

“那明晚我们可以继续练习？”王子喘着气问。 

“好的。”魔王喘着气答。 

第二天晚上，他们尝试一些更舒服的办法，例如加入手指和牙齿。Charles用一只手揉捏着Alcott的耳垂，另一只手贴在他的腰侧，这让Alcott感到三颗心脏跳动得更快，另一股奇异的温度升腾上来，让他不停冒汗。Charles的手指蹿进他的衣服里，抚摸着他的背脊，让他们的肌肤蹭在一起，带来更多的热量交换。 

接下来的几个晚上，Charles开始劝说Alcott在练习中加入自己的舌头、牙齿、唇，而不是一味地被动承受。“相爱的人会互相回应。”Charles这样说。于是Alcott尽心尽力地帮助他，甚至连白天也跟他待在一起，他们坐在Charles的杂物间里亲吻、在被阳光晒得暖烘烘的软垫上亲吻、在散发出青草香气的花园里亲吻，有时还会靠在黑暗的门廊下交换一个浅吻。Alcott觉得这感觉好极了，他一边亲着Charles一边说：“白雪一定会喜欢你的！”然后Charles会更用力地吻他，直到他开始胡言乱语为止。同时他还帮忙在白雪面前多多夸奖Charles，好让她同意下一次约会。 

“你不喜欢Charles么，白雪？”他说，“Charles又温柔又聪明，还非常英俊，这不符合你的喜好么？” 

“他温柔么？”白雪皱起眉头，看着她的青梅竹马。 

“他很温柔。” 

“可我没有感觉到。”女孩想让Alcott安静下来，可他还在继续。 

“虽然他有些古怪，但是他很幽默、体贴，身材也很棒，而且他射箭的准头好得吓人。” 

“嗯……”女孩心不在焉地应着，“现在看来，你对他的印象比我对他的印象好多了。” 

“你应该多和他相处，白雪，这样你也会很喜欢他的。” 

女孩亲亲他的脸。“我宁可当一只天鹅，Andy。” 

但她的魔王因为这个吻愣住了。“白雪，你能再亲我一下么？” 

于是女孩又亲了亲他的脸颊。“怎么了？” 

“这里？”他指指自己的嘴唇。 

女孩在他的唇上一吻，Alcott的眉头更皱，却不愿意告诉自己的青梅竹马他在想什么。他飞走了。 

**第七件事：魔王应该懂得把握时机**

起因是，Alcott宣布自己要赴一个约会。 

对此，白雪激烈拍翅表示鼓励，Charles却摇摇头表示不认同，但无论如何，这件事已经是板上钉钉，太阳升到中天时他将从城堡出发，到另一个森林去和那个女孩见面，并带上珍珠和宝石作为见面礼。Charles在城堡里来回踱步，变成天鹅的白雪看着他，长颈随着他来回移动。 

“他要和谁约会？”Charles问道。 

不知道。天鹅摇摇头。不过他提到过一个叫Achlys的宁芙，住在西边那座森林里。 

“Achlys？这个名字可不太好，让人想起混沌和沼泽的雾……” 

天鹅摇摇头，让他别担心，现在连龙都没法让Alcott吃亏了，一个宁芙仙子不能把他怎么样。 

夜幕降临时，Alcott回来了，他兴高采烈地说着Achlys的柔情和娇美，白雪恭喜他找到喜欢的姑娘，但是Alcott摇摇头说：“我不会再去找她了。” 

“为什么？” 

“我好像没那么喜欢她。” 

他飞回自己的房间，Charles找到他，问：“你的约会怎么样？” 

“挺好的。” 

“那你为什么不打算再去找她了？” 

Alcott背过身去不想回答这个问题。 

“我以为我们是朋友？” 

“我们不是朋友。白雪不喜欢你，我明天会把你送回你的城堡，现在你可以回去收拾东西了。”Alcott把他推出门外，但Charles扒着门框说： 

“如果你放弃撮合我跟白雪，那是不是意味着我可以开始追求你了？” 

作为回应，Alcott的翅膀狠狠抽到了他的脸上。 

尽管Alcott嘴上说着要把Charles送回去，但却一直没有行动。下起小雨时，他说不想弄湿自己的翅膀，改天再说。风和日丽、阳光灿烂时，他觉得光线太刺眼了，不适宜飞行，改天再说。没有雨、也没有阳光时，Alcott说：“这样的天气正适合睡个懒觉。”而等他再次醒来，已经是晚上了，于是他坦然地再次睡过去，直到第二天中午被Charles从床上拉起来。 

“你该吃点东西了。” 

“不，我想睡到下个秋天。”Alcott抱着枕头不肯撒手。 

“你不管白雪了？” 

Alcott瞪着他，终于肯爬下床去收拾自己。Charles给他递上外套和鞋，在Alcott试图把乱成一团的羽毛梳整齐时偷亲了他一下，却被那对翅膀立刻抽在脸上，留下了一个红印。Alcott大笑起来，却被Charles压回床上，粗暴地亲吻起来。他的头发和羽毛再一次被弄得乱糟糟的，但这次Alcott急切地回应他，用手揽住他的脖子将他拉得更近，舌尖在他粗糙的唇上舔舐。 

“你的嘴唇好干。”他说。 

“因为你把我烧干了。”Charles回应道。 

他们再次将唇贴在一起品尝对方的味道时，门突然被推开了。 

“Andy，我刚刚在森林里碰到了一只独角兽！它的角一碰到我，我就变回来了！”白雪跑进来，声音戛然而止。她盯着床上纠缠的两个人，默默地退了出去。“抱歉，我……我给你们关上门……” 

Alcott愣愣地看着被关上的门，突然起身推开Charles追出去，大喊道：“白雪！你变回来了？！” 

而Charles躺在床上，痛苦地捂住了自己的额头。 

**他早该料到！**


End file.
